theelitecorporationfandomcom-20200214-history
Slayer
Slayers are humans that are chosen to possess super human abilities to protect against, hunt down, and slay any Dark or Rogue Supernaturals. A Slayer can be of any sex, there is not one specific sex that would be chosen over the other to be a Slayer. Slayers are naturally beautiful, allowing them to 'pull' in any supernatural that would take advantage of that. The powers they possess allow them to be immune to the Compel of a Vampire, the infection of a Werewolf bite, the magic of a Warlock, or even the possession of a Spirit. Super Human Strength This allows a Slayer to naturally be able to pick up, throw, or use the force of up to 800 pounds with ease. With age, a Slayer is able to become stronger and stronger. It is possible for them to pick up something several thousand pounds or more over time. A Slayer is capable of jumping onto a three story building with enough strength. Super Human Speed Having speed will allow a Slayer to keep up with a Vampire and possibly even become as fast as one. When used, this speed makes a Slayer be seen almost like a blur but still seen. However, if emotions are high enough a Slayer can actually move so quickly they aren't even seen as a blur but can be felt as a slight breeze. This speed also allows Super Human Agility and Reflexes, allowing a Slayer to dodge oncoming projectiles and attacks easily. Super Human Senses Senses that allow a Slayer to smell blood from several feet away, though they may not be able to identify it. Can also allow a Slayer to see in the dark, hear someone coming from one hundred feet away, etc... Supernatural Sensing The ability to sense other Supernatural beings, especially dark and rogue ones. This allows a Slayer to not only know what someone is but can also track them using this same ability. Durability and Healing A Slayer is naturally durable, being able to be harmed and take much more torment than a normal human before they are actually harmed. A Slayer possesses natural enhanced healing abilities. A torn limb would heal within two days. They are immune to any and all viruses, even ones that are completely new. Excelled Fighting Slayers possess the naturally ability to easily learn fight and defence skills and be able to remember them and change them up to make them their own. Enhanced Dreaming Slayers possess a limited form of Enhanced Dreaming. It allows them to dream of Supernaturals, specifically Dark or Rogue ones. It allows them to learn more about them so that they can defeat them better. A Slayer could learn through meditation how to unlock this power while awake, being able to know during a fight what that Supernatural was going to do before they do it. Friends It is very hard for a Slayer to be friends with anyone as everyone they come into contact with is automaticaly in danger. Slayers must be careful as they could lose everyone they love. Children Slayers might pass their powers down to their children. Sometimes these powers don't come naturally and they have to train for periods of time to unlock their powers. Other times, their children may not have powers whatsoever.